An interconnection facility provider (a “provider”) may employ a communication facility, such as a data center or warehouse, in which multiple customers of the provider locate network, server, and storage gear and interconnect to a variety of telecommunications, cloud, and other network service provider(s) with a minimum of cost and complexity. Such interconnection facilities may be shared by the multiple customers. By using interconnection facilities of the provider, customers of the provider including telecommunications providers, Internet Service Providers (ISPs), application service providers, service providers, content providers, and other providers, as well as enterprises, enjoy less latency and the freedom to focus on their core business. Additionally, customers may reduce their traffic back-haul costs and free up their internal networks for other uses.